Pandemonium
by Leilia
Summary: Un petit OS pour l'aniv de Cornedrue7girl. Draco s'enuie et decide d'aller dans une boite de nuit un peu speciale ou il fait une rencontre inatendue. HxD


**NDA :** Voici un petit OS que j'ai fait en l'occasion de Cornedrue7girl. Son anniversaire était hier, mais… pour des raisons inconnues ne voulait pas ouvrir mon compte – grogne-. Désole pour le retard - rougit. Bon ben…

**Enjoy !**

**Pandemonium**

Draco Malfoy - 21 ans, riche, célibataire et d'une beauté époustouflante, sans compter héros de guerre - se dirigeait vers un bâtiment en brique de style ancien qui portait fièrement l'enseigne: "Pandemonium".

C'était l'un de ses amis de Poudlard, Blaise Zabini, qui lui aussi était Gay, qui le lui avait conseillé quand Draco lui avait avoué qu'il était en manque mais qu'il ne trouvait jamais personne à son goût - même pour une affaire d'une nuit.

A ce que disaient les rumeurs, il y avait toujours pas mal de beaux gosses qui s'y rendaient tous les soirs pour exhiber leurs atouts de charmes.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, quand Draco avait compris le genre de club que c'était, il avait été… curieux.

Apres tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous donne l'adresse d'un club Gay Moldu et Gothique par dessus le marché.

Il s'était donc habillé entièrement de noir et avait même fini par mettre un ou deux accessoires en cuir brillant et un peu de eye liner sur ses yeux.

Inutile de dire qu'il était tout bonnement renversant.

Apres que l'un des videurs l'ait scruté de haut en bas, il lui ouvrit la porte et Draco pénétra dans ce qui, jusqu'a présent, était un territoire sauvage et inexploré pour lui.

La déco était de style médiéval et la musique plutôt agréable, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement fan de Métal ou de Goth. Pourtant, un autre genre de musiques en un tel lieu, l'aurait surpris, voir déçu.

Tout était pour le mieux dans une telle ambiance.

Tout à coup les lumières s'éteignirent et la salle entière se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité.

Une douce mélodie, sensuelle mais rythmé, s'éleva et une lumière éclaira la scène au fond de la salle.

_Happy Birthday to you…_

Une silhouette se tenait à présent sur scène, la lumière était trop tamisé pour que Draco puise reconnaître grand chose à part que l'inconnu - car s'était, à l'évidence, un homme - avait un très beau corps et une voix grave et sensuelle.

_Happy Birthday to you…_

Il chantait plutôt bien d'après ce que le Blond avait entendu jusque là, il faisait une très bonne imitation du « Happy Birthday Mr. President » de Marylin Monroe… même si dans l'opinion du Blond l'inconnu avait beaucoup plus de Sex Apeal.

L'un des spots du plafond illuminait à présent quelqu'un dans le public mais Draco était bien trop enchanté par le spectacle des fines hanches du chanteur qui bougeaient paresseusement au rythme de la musique pour s'en soucier.

_Happy Birthday dear Cornedrue… Happy Birthday to you… _

Il allongea le « you » final avant de finir dans un cri grave qui marqua le début d'une chanson nettement plus mouvementé.

Le public se mit à sauter et à crier devant la scène quand les premières notes de la guitare électrique et de la basse se firent entendre. C'etait comme observer une mer en ébullition.

Le blond resta assis à sa place, à côté du bar et observa le chanteur qui était à présent illuminé de toutes parts tandis qu'il chantait et dansait sur scène.

Cheveux couleur encre de chine coiffés avec style, sans doute aidé d'un bon stock de gel. Son look _« Je viens d'avoir une séance de sexe très chaude »,_ il ne l'avait vu maîtrisé jusqu'à présent que par une seule personne : sa nemesis, alias son rival, alias son fantasme pour ses trois dernières années à Poudlard.

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser toutes pensées ayant un rapport avec Harry Potter de son esprit.

Pour l'instant, il allait se concentrer sur sa proie de ce soir.

_Hmm…_

_Où en étions-nous?_

_Ah, oui! Cheveux en bataille. Voyons voir le reste…_

_Corps diablement sexy, surtout ainsi couvert de cuir noir, moulant ses petites fesses à la perfection - putain voyez ce mouvement de hanches… ça devrait être illégal ! Quoique…_

_Un haut constitué de quelque chose ressemblant à un vulgaire filet de pèche noir complètement bousillé, un collier en cuir et des chaînes argentées autour des poignets. _

_Vraiment très apetissant !_

_Bon… Les cheveux et le corps c'est bon. _

_La voix aussi. _

_Hmm…_

_Je me demande quelle voix il aura dans mon lit…_

_Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voir quelle tête il a._

Ce n'est pas que Draco le pensait moche. Non, il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas aux vus de ce qu'il avait pu en voir de son siège. Mais il devait avouer qu'il serait grandement déçu si son petit minois n'était pas à la hauteur du reste du paquet.

Ah!

Voila l'occasion qu'il attendait!

Quand la chanson fut finie, le brun se dirigea vers le bar, exactement là où le blond était assis et avait commandé quelque chose à boire.

"Laisse-moi te l'offrir." Avait dit l'ex-Serpentard d'un ton séduisant et le bel inconnu se retourna vers lui.

"Malfoy!" s'écria l'inconnu – qui visiblement semblait le connaitre.

Draco recula étonné.

"On se connaît?"

"Bien sur qu'on se connaît! On a été rivaux durant toute notre scolarité!"

Draco détailla le brun un peu mieux.

Un piercing sur la bouche, un autre sur le sourcil droit, plusieurs à chaque oreille…

Rien qui lui rappelle quelqu'un.

Et il se demanda s'il avait finalement été touche d'un sort d'oubliette durant la guerre car il ne voyait pas un autre moyen d'avoir oublié quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Rien que ses superbes yeux verts, jamais il n'aurait pu… mais attend ! Il avait bien dit RIVAUX! Durant toute leur… SCOLARITE !

"POTTER !"  
Celui ci sourit devant le trouble évident du blond.

"Heureux que tu ne m'ais pas oublié. Alors? Que fais-tu là? Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay." Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

"Je ne savait pas que tu savais chanter." Répondit l'autre, du tac au tac.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

D'un telle distance, Draco pouvait clairement voir les tétons durcis du Survivant à travers son haut - il fallait bien l'avouer, la frusque ne couvrait pas grand-chose de son superbe corps.

Le jeune Malfoy dut se retenir de gémir et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres avant de s'obliger à regarder ailleurs. Ce qui fut très, trèèèèès difficile.

Harry gloussa devant l'attitude du blond. Il avait cru que celui-ci se serait remis de son attraction pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient quité Poudlard mais il était sacrément ravi de voir que non.

Lui-même voulait sauter l'ex-Serpentard depuis un certain temps mais avec la guerre imminente, à l'époque, il n'avait jamais pas pu agir selon ses désirs.

C'était bien trop dangereux.

Maintenant, par contre, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il allait le faire, foi de Survivant!

Il prit sa boisson et en bu une profonde gorgé afin de se donner du courage. Puis, il attrapa la chemise de l'ex-Serpentard à deux mains et le tira vers lui.

Draco avait été grandement surpris par le baisser mais, très vite, il se senti fondre, littéralement.

Cela faisait si longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il le voulait…

Jusqu'a maintenant, il avait toujours cru que cela lui était interdit et que ça resterait un rêve inaccessible pour toute sa vie, et voila que venait le Survivant, en chair et en os, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

_Mais c'est qu'il embrasse foutrement bien, en plus!_

A peine cette pense eut-elle traversé l'esprit du Serpentard que le Brun se séparait de lui afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Suis-moi! »

Ce que Draco fit, bien évidement.

Le Survivant les dirigea vers ce qui avait du être, autrefois, un bureau mais qui était, à présent, entièrement laissé à l'abandon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond plaqua Harry contre le mur avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Il était excité comme pas possible et cela juste avec deux simples petits baisers langoureux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent interrompre le baiser par manque d'oxygène et Draco décida de s'attaquer au cou du survivant.

"Haaan! Draco."

Le blond frissonna.

C'était mieux que dans ses rêves.

Mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer.

Encouragé par les bruits qu'était en train de faire le Survivant, il descendit jusqu'à se trouver face a face avec les deux boutons de chair qui l'avaient tant tenté, plus avant.

Il étira le haut vers les cotés et les mailles du filet se retrouvèrent plat contre le torse de l'autre garçon.

Les deux tétons ressortaient de manière presque obscène entre les fils et Draco se pencha un peu plus avant de les prendre en bouche. D'abord l'un, puis, quand celui-ci fut suffisamment stimulé, selon lui, l'autre.

Harry était en train de se tortiller sous la bouche de l'ex-Serpentard en poussant des petits gémissements.

"Dra… Draco. Je…hnn… Je ne veux pas que d'une nuit…"

"Que veux tu dire?" Demanda le Blond en cessant ses caresses.

"Je te veux depuis trop longtemps pour me satisfaire d'une seule nuit. C'est tout ou rien." Dit Harry pantelant, heureux de la petite pause qui lui permettait de parler un peu plus clairement.

"Depuis quand?"

"Quoi?"

"Depuis quand me veux tu?" demanda Draco, son regard s'assombrissant à chaque seconde.

"Depuis la cinquième année. Je me suis rendu compte que les filles, ce n'était pas mon truc, après le fiasco nommé Cho… et aussi… de mon petit faible pour les Serpentards aux yeux gris." Finit-il presque dans un murmure.

Draco laissa échapper un grognement et se jeta sur lui comme un affamé.

"Pas qu'une nuit." Dit-il dans un souffle.

"Combien?"

"Aussi longtemps que tu veuilles de moi."

"Quoi?"

Le blond soupira, son vissage toujours dans le cou du Survivant.

"Moi, c'est depuis notre quatrième année, au bal de noël. Et ensuite, plus encore durant la deuxième épreuve. Tout le monde disait que tu t'étais noyé…"

"Draco…" murmura le brun touché par les paroles du blond.

Il le sera dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front avant de descendre vers ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche…

Tous deux s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Ils s'étaient tout dis, pas d'autres mots n'étaient nécessaires.

Presque rageusement, le blond retira le haut du Survivant avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à son torse pendant que ses mains en profitaient pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements.

Harry n'était pas en reste. Il fut même plutôt content que le blond ait mit une chemise à boutons au lieu d'un T-Shirt. De cette façon, il ne cessait pas de s'activer pendant que l'autre lui enlevait ses barrières de tissu.

Puis, ce fut Draco, impatient, qui alla plus loin. Il enleva lui même pantalon et boxer avant de soulever le brun, qui était légèrement plus petit que lui, dans ses bras afin de le déposer sur le bureau qu'il nettoya, au préalable, d'un sort de nettoyage hâtif.

Draco se pencha sur le brun pantelant et sentit son excitation s'accroître encore plus, si possible.

Il laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le torse imberbe du Survivant avant de poursuivre sur son ventre puis sur ses hanches avant d'atteindre l'intérieur de ses cuises.

Il ignora l'érection du brun et se pencha un peu plus en écartant davantage ses fines jambes.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri qu'il fut incapable de retenir quand il sentit la langue du blond caresser son entré, l'humidifiant légèrement.

"Haaaaaan! Draaaacoo! Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est… gnnnhaaan…. Aaaah… c'est… "

"Chut… laisse-toi faire. Il faut bien que je te prépare."

Le souffle du Blond sur cette partie de son anatomie fit frissonner Harry.

Presque désespéré, il attira la baguette oublié du blond vers eux par un rapide sort à peine pensé et la lui tendit.

"Dans ce cas… arrête de me torturer!" haleta il, les joues cramoisies, le corps couvert de sueur et son érection laissant s'écouler quelques perles de désir.

Pour Draco il n'y avait rien de plus beau au monde, en cet instant.

Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort de lubrification.

Il pénétra l'étroite intimité de son (presque) amant avec un doigt, puis un autre et commença à le détendre.

Harry se tortillait à nouveau sur le bois du bureau.

C'etait trop.

Il allait venir.

C'etait trop bon.

Il allait…

"Draco… Arrête... Je n'en peux…haaan!… plus. Je vais…"

Et le blond pressa de son autre main sur la base de l'érection du Brun, l'empêchant ainsi de venir. Il voulait partager cette expérience avec lui. Pour leur première fois, il voulait venir avec lui. Quitte à l'empêcher cruellement d'atteindre l'extase.

"Dracoooo! S'il te plait… Je t'en prie… Je te veux. Maintenant!"

Ne pouvant supporter d'avantage la vue de ce magnifique corps qui s'offrait à lui, le blond attrapa le survivant par la taille afin de le remettre sur pieds. Il prit les fesses fermes du brun entre ses mains pour le soulever avant de le laisser redescendre doucement sur son érection.

Instinctivement le brun passa ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco, et resserra son étreinte quand il sentit la délicieuse pression qu'exerçait son sexe en lui. Il sentait son bassin pulser, bouger de lui-même pour accueillir d'avantage de la longueur du blond dans son corps.

Un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge quand l'autre l'eut pénétré entièrement.

_"Merlin si c'est déjà comme ça maintenant… je ne peux même pas m'imaginer comment ce sera quand il va bouger…"_

pensa le brun en s'agrippant aux larges épaules de l'ex-Serpentard, tentant par ce moyen de garder un tant soit peu de contrôle.

Draco avait les mêmes difficultés.

C'etait si étroit.

Si chaud.

Si… si…

"Harry." Dit-il dans un souffle, complètement émerveillé parce qu'il était en lui, dans cet être magnifique qui voulait bien être sien.

_"Si magnifique."_

"Gnnn… Draco. Bouge…" haleta Harry en ondulant doucement du bassin.

Et Draco perdit la capacité de penser.

Tenant toujours fermement les fesses du survivant dans ses paumes, il le souleva doucement avant de le laisser retomber sur toute sa verge, faisant ainsi crier le brun de pur plaisir.

Ils entamèrent un rythme qui se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Les coups de butoir du blond étaient de plus en plus profonds.

Tous deux se laissèrent aller à cette extase qu'était de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

"Oui… oui…" furent les derniers mots incohérents du blond avant que celui ci n'explose dans un cri, se répandant dans le corps étroit qui l'entourait alors que le brun jouissait entre eux.

Tous deux se laissèrent retomber sur une chaise, les bras de Draco entourant amoureusement la taille de l'ex-Griffindor tandis qu'Harry entourait le cou de l'ex-Serpentard des siens, ses jambes tombant mollement de chaque côté de la chaise.

Tous les deux partagèrent un regard puis un baisser avant de se relever pour se remettre dans un état présentable.

Une fois cela fini, le blond reprit le Survivant dans ses bras et murmura : "Chez toi ou chez moi?"

Le brun lui sourit doucement avant de répondre : "Chez toi."

Draco répondit à son sourire par un sourire un peu moins innocent tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur la taille d'Harry.

"Tu sais que je ne te laisserait pas dormir n'est-ce pas?"

Le rire du Survivant emplit la pièce.

"J'y compte bien."

Et tous les deux disparurent dans un léger « crac ».

**FIN**

**NDA :** J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. Surtout a toi ma chère Cornedrue. Joyeux anniversaire!

Cheerio!

**Leilia**


End file.
